


A Candle Burns To Fight Off The Gloom

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Для большинства это может показаться удивительным, но это была не одна из многочисленных смертельных опасностей, которая заставила его осознать. Нет, их было слишком много на еженедельной основе из-за их профессии. Это было слишком привычным, чтобы заставить его осознать свои чувства.На самом деле осознание пришло тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 5





	A Candle Burns To Fight Off The Gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Candle Burns To Fight Off The Gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530515) by [soft_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan). 



Для большинства это может показаться удивительным, но это была не одна из многочисленных смертельных опасностей, которая заставила его осознать. Нет, их было слишком много на еженедельной основе из-за их профессии. Это было слишком привычным, чтобы заставить его осознать свои чувства.

На самом деле осознание пришло тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал.

Смена была особенно тяжелой, как физически, так и эмоционально. Их профессия, без сомнения, была полезной, но вызовы, подобные их последнему ночному вызову, были жестоким напоминанием о том, как ужасно это может быть. Когда они переодевались, собираясь уходить, Бак был необычайно тих. Все члены команды были поражены этим вызовом, они ходили по станции, чтобы закончить свою смену, в угнетающей тишине, но Эдди не мог перестать смотреть на Бака. Молодой человек старался выглядеть сильным, как будто ничто на него не влияло, но Эдди знал, что это всего лишь маска. Он много раз заглядывал под эту маску и считал себя счастливчиком, раз ему доверяли настолько, что он видел большое, красивое, эмоциональное сердце под маской крутого парня. Именно это сердце Эдди больше всего любил в Баке. Вот почему он доверял ему не только свою собственную жизнь, но и жизнь своего ребёнка. И зная сердце Бака, Эдди понял, что тот особенно тяжело воспринял этот вызов.

— Ты должен заехать ко мне сегодня, — небрежно сказал Эдди, застегивая свою толстовку и закрывая шкафчик.

Бак наконец оторвался от своих рук, после того как провёл несколько минут на скамейке, уставившись на дрожащие пальцы. Он нахмурился, его глаза блестели от непролитых слёз.

— Что?

— Приходи в гости, — повторил Эдди. — Я думаю, нам обоим не помешало бы немного взбодриться после сегодняшнего вечера, и я знаю одного восьмилетнего мальчика, который особенно хорошо умеет подбадривать нас обоих.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Бак снова посмотрел на свои руки.

— Нет, старик. Я не хочу вам мешать.

Эдди усмехнулся, усаживаясь рядом с Баком и толкая молодого человека плечом в плечо.

— Ты не мешаешь, если я сам тебя приглашаю. Мы можем заказать пиццу, посмотреть фильм, расслабиться. Ты даже можешь остаться на ночь. Завтра суббота, у нас обоих выходной, мы можем хорошо провести день. Будет весело. Крис будет в восторге.

К этому моменту улыбка Бака наконец достигла его глаз.

— Да, хорошо. Звучит потрясающе.

— Отлично! — радостно сказал Эдди, когда они встали, чтобы уйти. Он похлопал Бака по спине, его рука задержалась там, когда они вместе вышли из раздевалки.

***

Эдди отпер дверь и вошёл, ухмыльнувшись, когда услышал стук костылей Кристофера, несущегося через гостиную.

— Папа! — воскликнул он, поворачивая за угол в прихожую и бросаясь к ногам Эдди.

— Эй, приятель! — Эдди хихикнул, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять сына. — У меня для тебя сюрприз!

Кристофер взволнованно посмотрел на отца, но то, что было позади Эдди, сразу же привлекло его внимание.

— Бак!

Эдди повернулся к своему другу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его теплая улыбка удваивается от восторга в голосе Кристофера.

— Эй, Супермен!

Совершенно забыв о своём отце, Кристофер поспешил встретить Бака в дверях. Сердце Эдди замерло, когда он увидел, как следы напряжения исчезли с лица Бака, когда он поднял Кристофера и заключил его в крепкие, слегка отчаянные объятия. Всё ещё держа мальчика на руках, Бак последовал за Эдди в дом, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — прошептал Кристофер в плечо Бака, сжимая шею пожарного так крепко, как только мог.

Эдди не упустил из виду блеск слёз в глазах Бака, когда он так же крепко сжал Кристофера.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Я сейчас заплачу, если вы не перестанете быть такими милыми, — с понимающим блеском в глазах Карла рассмеялась, стоя в дверях гостиной и скрестив руки.

— Спасибо, что задержалась, — сказал Эдди, наклоняясь, чтобы чмокнуть эту святую женщину в щёку.

— Мне довелось больше времени провести с этим очаровательным карапузом, это я должна благодарить тебя, — усмехнулась она, хватая Бака за рукав и дергая, чтобы он немного наклонился к ней. Она поцеловала кудри Кристофера, а заодно щёку Бака. — Желаю вам хорошо провести вечер, ребята. Увидимся в воскресенье.

— Спокойной ночи, Карла! — крикнул Кристофер, садясь, чтобы помахать ей на прощание.

— Спокойной ночи, Карла, — повторил Бак, тоже помахав рукой.

Карла усмехнулась и, послав ещё один воздушный поцелуй всем троим, выскользнула за дверь.

— А теперь о твоём сюрпризе! — сказал Эдди, и Кристофер повернулся к нему так быстро, что он был уверен, что его сын повредил себе шею.

— Я думал, что Бак был моим сюрпризом... — сказал Кристофер, с очаровательной смесью волнения и замешательства в его ярких глазах.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Бак. — Но главная часть сюрприза в том, что у нас сегодня ночёвка!

Кристофер воздел руки к небу. 

—Ураааа!

Эдди рассмеялся, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Бака, когда тот захихикал. То, как Бак смотрел на Кристофера, всегда согревало сердце Эдди.

***

Примерно после трех четвертых фильма все они перестали его смотреть. Кристофер заснул, свернувшись калачиком под рукой Бака и положив голову ему на грудь. Эдди показалось, что он сейчас заплачет, предпочтя смотреть на них с другой стороны дивана, вместо телевизора. Бак, казалось, не замечал пристального взгляда Эдди, рассеянно проводя нежной рукой вверх и вниз по спине Кристофера, пока смотрел на мальчика с довольной улыбкой на лице и любовью в глазах.

— Я же тебе говорил, — съязвил Эдди, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, когда Бак наконец взглянул на него.

— Да-да, — Бак закатил глаза и сонно улыбнулся Эдди. Он снова с нежностью посмотрел на маленького мальчика. — Я должен сказать, Диаз. Ты вырастил замечательного ребёнка.

— Спасибо. Я тоже так думаю, — усмехнулся Эдди.

— Я так сильно его люблю, — прошептал Бак, склонив голову набок. Он нахмурился, как будто ему только что пришла в голову какая-то мысль. — Не думаю, что я когда-либо любил кого-то или что-то так сильно. Например... у меня болит в груди, когда я смотрю на него. Это нормально?

Эдди пришлось сделать медленный глубокий вдох, чтобы удержаться от слёз. Одной мысли о том, что в мире есть кто-то ещё, кто любит его сына так же сильно, как он сам, было достаточно, чтобы заставить его плакать, но тот факт, что это был Бак, только делало это ещё лучше. — Добро пожаловать в родительство.

Бак взглянул на него и приподнял брови.

— Что?

— Ты официально знаешь, каково это быть родителем, — сказал Эдди, не в силах сдержать слёзы на глазах. — Я так рад, что ты есть в его жизни.

Тёплая улыбка расплылась по лицу Бака, когда он снова посмотрел на Кристофера. 

— Я рад, что он есть у меня. — Бак взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц. — И ты тоже.

Сердце Эдди ёкнуло, но он списал это на усталость и радость.

— Я должен уложить его в постель.

— Мне очень не хочется отпускать его, но моя спина кричит, чтобы я лёг, — усмехнулся Бак.

— Да, мне тоже. — Эдди встал и потянулся, прежде чем забрать Кристофера от Бака. Маленький мальчик вздохнул и прижался к груди отца, но так и не открыл глаз. Эдди не мог не заметить, как Бак вздрогнул от внезапной потери тепла. — Извини, что забрал твой обогреватель.

Когда Эдди направился в коридор, Бак растянулся на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, которым они с Кристофером были укрыты.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдди.

Эдди мягко улыбнулся через плечо.

— Спокойной ночи, Бак.

***

Когда Эдди открыл глаза, первым, что он почувствовал, был божественный запах панкейков и бекона. С глубоким, счастливым вздохом он поднялся с кровати и потянулся, направляясь в холл. Приближаясь к кухне, он услышал тихий разговор, и у него потеплело на душе, когда Бак сказал что-то такое, что рассмешило Кристофера.

— Над чем смеётесь?— спросил он всё ещё хриплым от сна голосом.

Бак и Кристофер резко повернулись к нему, когда он вошёл в кухню, удивление быстро сменилось разочарованием. Бак стоял перед плитой с лопаткой в руке, а Крис сидел на своем табурете рядом с ним, держа в руках тупой нож для масла и половинку банана.

— Чёрт возьми! Мы собирались удивить тебя завтраком в постель! — драматично произнёс Кристофер, надув губы.

— Ну, я бы предпочёл позавтракать с вами обоими, а не в одиночестве, — сказал Эдди, подходя и целуя Кристофера в макушку. — Но всё равно спасибо. Пахнет потрясающе.

— Я бы не справился без моего су-шефа, — Бак протянул руку, и Кристофер отбил ему пять. — Он помог мне разобрать бекон и нарезать бананы. И мы узнали всё о перекрестном заражении!

— Всегда мойте руки после прикосновения к сырому мясу! — уверенно объявил Кристофер.

— Это здорово! — рассмеялся Эдди, обхватив Кристофера руками, подняв его и опустив на пол. — Почему бы тебе не пойти и не сесть за стол, а я помогу Баку всё принести?

— Окей! — воскликнул Кристофер, хватая свои костыли и направляясь в столовую.

Как только Кристофер ушёл, Эдди повернулся к Баку. Утренний свет, льющийся в окно, освещал его кожу тёплым светом, и Эдди не мог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на него. Бак улыбался, его плечи были расслаблены, а глаза сияли от радости. Он выглядел гораздо менее измученным, чем прошлой ночью, и Эдди был рад, что ему удалось хоть немного вернуть улыбку на его лицо. Он взял тарелку из стопки, которая стояла на столе, и начал готовить тарелку для Кристофера, положив на неё панкейк и бросив сверху несколько кусочков банана.

— Подожди! — Восклицание Бака испугало Эдди, но его улыбка всё ещё была на месте, когда он взял у Эдди тарелку и вилкой переставил кусочки банана поверх панкейка, превратив его в улыбающееся лицо. Он сиял, как взволнованный ребёнок, когда вернул тарелку Эдди, затем схватил два куска бекона и положил их на панкейк, как волосы. — Вот, идеально.

Эдди не мог побороть то, как поджались его губы от взбалмошности на лице Бака.

— Почему бы тебе не отдать это ему? — предположил Эдди, возвращая ему тарелку. — Чтобы он знал, что это сделал ты.

Бак только робко взглянул на Эдди, забирая тарелку и прихватив бутылку сиропа и пару столовых приборов по пути в столовую. Эдди прислонился к стойке, наблюдая, как Бак поставил тарелку перед Кристофером, чьё лицо загорелось так, словно только что открыл подарок на день рождения. У Эдди ёкнуло сердце, когда Бак принялся резать панкейк для Кристофера, ведя какую-то легкую беседу, которую Эдди не мог слышать, но которая определенно рассмешила его сына. А затем пульс Эдди участился, волнующая смесь возбуждения и страха пробежала по его венам, когда что-то наконец щёлкнуло.

Он любил Бака.

Правда, какое-то время он любил его, но так, как обычно любят лучшего друга. Он даже говорил ему об этом раньше, и Бак ответил теплой улыбкой. Но вот это…

Сейчас всё было по-другому.

Конечно, он заметил, как красив Бак, когда впервые увидел его. Трудно было не заметить. И может быть, он фантазировал о том, чтобы поцеловать эти полные губы один или два раза в начале их дружбы, но он довольно быстро отказался от этой идеи, когда Бак начал встречаться с Эли вскоре после того, как Эдди начал работать в 118. Он даже не был уверен, что Бак чувствует то же самое по отношению к нему. Из всех глубоких разговоров, которые у них были, они никогда не обсуждали тему сексуальности.

Но в этот момент, глядя на то, как легко Бак улыбается его сыну, на любовь в его глазах, когда он смотрит на мальчика, Эдди понял. Его маленькая влюблённость, которую он думал, что погасил, на самом деле тлела всё это время. И вдруг, без его ведома, она вспыхнула, превратившись в пылающий лесной пожар. То, кем был Бак как личность, разожгло огонь, но то, каким Бак был с Кристофером, стало пропитанной горючим тряпкой, брошенной на всё ещё горячие угли.

Бак чмокнул Кристофера в щёку и, взъерошив его кудри, вернулся на кухню. Эдди не мог оторвать от него глаз, когда он прошёл мимо, взял тарелку и начал накладывать в неё панкейки.

— Разве ты не собираешься есть? — спросил Бак, хватая кусок бекона и откусывая его, прежде чем бросить в тарелку.

— Я влюблён в тебя.

Бак поперхнулся, хватаясь за горло, кашляя и отплевываясь, пытаясь проглотить кусок бекона, который только что откусил. Он посмотрел на Эдди широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Что ты только что сказал?

Внезапно прилив смелости покинул Эдди, оставив бешено бьющееся сердце и ощущение обреченности в глубине живота. Неужели он только что разрушил самую лучшую дружбу, которая у него когда-либо была? Он больше не мог смотреть Баку в глаза, поэтому схватил тарелку и начал наполнять её.

— Ничего, не бери в голову. Извини…

— Эдди, — выдохнул Бак, хватая Эдди за руку, когда тот потянулся за беконом.

Эдди встретился взглядом с Баком и с удивлением заметил, что его глаза блестят. Они оба поставили свои тарелки, но ни один из них не отпустил руку другого. Эдди был уверен, что Бак чувствует, как бьется его пульс, но, если он не ошибался, он мог чувствовал пульс Бака тоже.

— Скажи это ещё раз... пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Бак. — Просто... чтобы я понял, что ты имеешь в виду.

Эдди сглотнул, переводя взгляд с глаз Бака на его губы. Бак слегка наклонился вперед, их разделяло всего несколько дюймов. На этот раз он прозвучал мягче, напряженно от страха, но всё же так же верно.

— Я влюблён в тебя.

Бак облегченно вздохнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, приподнимая уголки губ. — Потому что я по уши влюблён в тебя.

У Эдди перехватило дыхание. Он не был уверен, кто наклонился первым, но в ту секунду, когда их губы встретились, это уже не имело значения. Поцелуй был таким мягким, почти осторожным, таким нежным, что у Эдди на глазах выступили слёзы. Никто ещё не целовал его так ласково, с такой любовью и заботой. Когда они, задыхаясь, оторвались друг от друга, то снова встретились взглядами. Голубые глаза Бака горели желанием, с проблеском волнения и любви, и он улыбался, как идиот.

— Пожалуй, нам лучше пойти поесть, — усмехнулся Эдди, сжимая руку Бака, прежде чем отпустить её. — И может быть, поговорить позже?

— Да, — согласился Бак, всё ещё улыбаясь, когда закончил накладывать бекон на свою тарелку. — Только если «поговорить» — это код для большего количества... этого…

Ухмыльнувшись и подмигнув через плечо, Эдди направился в столовую. 

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим.

Они устроились за столом рядом друг с другом, Кристофер всё ещё наслаждался своим панкейком напротив них.

— Это будет самый лучший день! — объявил Кристофер с приторно-сладкой улыбкой, жуя кусочек банана.

— Я бы сказал, что это уже так. — Эдди искоса взглянул Баку в глаза и, со счастливой ухмылкой ткнув его плечом, получил в ответ ослепительную улыбку.

Он хотел этого каждый день. Его дом, наполненный теплом и смехом, а сердце любовью.


End file.
